Darkness
by nynia
Summary: Reto para la Orden de las Mortifagas. SLASH "Harry es el mas destacado mortifago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera venza a Voldemort y su protegido" UA.
1. Default Chapter

**Darkness**

**_"El dulce placer de perderte en las tinieblas"_**

(Reto de La Orden de las Mortífgas)

**Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación:** R (proximamente)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash, si ya saben lo que es y no les grada en lo absoluto, pues no lo lean; si no saben lo que es, pues les advierto que es una relación chico/chico. Mentes susceptibles alejarse, ¿curiosidad? Te recomiendo saciarla n

**N.A.: **Ay! Es la primera vez que me meto a intervenir en algún reto y mas aun con esta pareja, por favor piedad si lo hago desastrosamente!!! Es mas, si por mi fuera me pondría de lo lindo a simplemente leer los retos de las demás, ¬¬ pero no quiero arriesgare a que luego a Mi Lord se le de por castigar a sus mortifagas menos colaboradoras.

En fin, voy a tomar el escenario numero 7 a ver que tal me sale; deséenme suerte!!!!

NOTA1: Tomando en cuenta que en este escenario Neville es el salvador del mundo mágico, digamos que él fue quien en un principio casi mata a Voldemort (oh amo! Cuanto habrás sufrido!) y por consiguiente casi todas las cosas que Harry vivió las vivió el. Lo cual me hace pensar que no es tan rechoncho ni cobarde como en el libro.

NOTA2: Voy a decirles de antemano que para este fic voy a utilizar la apariencia humana de mi señor: Tom. Digamos que después de su caída por culpa del mugroso de Nev, Lucius se encargó mucho mas rápido de llevar a cabo el ritual que le regresaría su cuerpo; aunque nadie esperó que fuera TAN exitoso XD.

**-.--.-**

Una oscura figura se deslizó por uno de los pasillos de la lógobre mansión. Muchos fueron los que a su paso inclinaron la mirada en señal de respeto, y otros tantos los que atemorizados se quitaron de su camino como si dicha figura fuera una portadora de muerte; y no estaban nada lejos de la realidad. Aquel encapuchado era uno de sus mas fieles seguidores, y corrían los rumores de que su señor lo tenia en tan alta estima como para darle un trato de, casi, como su igual.

¿Cómo había llegado a su bando? Nadie lo sabia con precisión. Los mas recientes seguidores ya lo habían encontrado allí aun siendo consientes de su corta edad y los llamados "veteranos" se limitaban a guardar silencio con respecto al tema; el chico era un misterio, y no mas de uno tenia en claro que eso solo podía deberse a que aquel joven ocupaba un papel trascendental en los planes de la causa.

Sin prestar atención a las curiosas miradas que se fijaban en él, el muchacho siguió con su camino imperturbable, asintiendo silenciosamente a los saludos de los miembros mas antiguos y mirando con desprecio a las cobardes alimañas que huían a su paso.

**_"Débiles"_** pensó con repulsión **_"Tan débiles que deberían estar muertas y no poblando la casa de su señor como una asquerosa plaga"_**

Guiado por su furia y sin tomar en cuenta las reglas del lugar (no que se le aplicaran claro) pero aun así, en todo un derroche de descortesía irrumpió en el salón principal como solo él sabia hacerlo. Varias fueron las miradas asombradas que se fijaron en él, unas pobladas de asombro, otras de terror, y una fría y arrogante cargada de diversión. Sin embargo, al final de la estancia, un hombre alto, de corta cabellera negra continuaba de espaldas como si la interrupción del chico no valiera nada para él; continuó hablando por unos momentos dirigiéndose exclusivamente a sus seguidores ahí presentes, ignorando al recién llegado por completo, hasta que consideró que la reunión había llegado a su fin. Sin dirigir una sola mirada atrás despidió a los presentes y con cansancio volteó a encarar al muchacho, no le extrañaba que estuviera ahí, es mas, esperaba su interrupción desde hacia unos minutos.

Un par de orbes rojas se clavaron por unos instantes en el encolerizado adolescente mientras uno a uno sus seguidores iban dejando la habitación. Por fin, sabiéndose enteramente a solas se permitió abandonar su expresión de frialdad absoluta para sonreírle con burla a su protegido.

- demoraste - fue lo único que dijo provocando que el joven frente a él se enfureciera aun más.

- No puedes mandarme ahí de nuevo Tom!!! - estalló por fin - No tienes idea de lo irritante que es!!! Estoy harto de tener que pasar la mayor parte del año atrapado entre esas mugrosas paredes!!!

Tom sonrió, estaba completamente de acuerdo con su pequeño en la descripción que había dado del lugar; mugroso, sucio, plagado de seres despreciables que no merecían el privilegio de existir. Pero la orden estaba dada y nada ni nadie le haría retractarse de sus mandatos. Sonrío con perversidad. Si el decía que iba, pues iría, le gustase o no.

- Me estas escuchando???!!! - los gritos del joven volvieron a oirse - NO voy a ir!!!

- Iras! - respondió en un tono calmado - Es demasiado importante para mis planes que permanezcas dentro el mayor tiempo posible, lo sabes

- Ah! Entonces supongo que eso quiere decir que no volveré aquí hasta el año entrante... ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!!!

- Pero pequeño... sabes que lo ultimo que quiero es que sufras daño alguno

Una sonrisa casi lobuna se apoderó del rostro del hombre mientras se acercaba al chico y lentamente retiraba la mascara blanca que cubría sus facciones dejando ver un par de ojos verdes cargados de frialdad; frialdad y reproche dirigidos en aquella oportunidad exclusivamente para el adulto frente a él.

- No me mires así mi niño, sabes que los sacrificios son necesarios para alcanzar nuestras metas, además.... - se acercó hasta rozar sus labios con los del chico - ...siempre eres bien recompensado.

-.--.-

- Ey! Harry!

Un chico pelirrojo le hacia señas desde una de las mesas del comedor mientras él entraba con paso cansado. Pudo ver varios rostros nuevos entre los ya conocidos y el echo de que se encontraran cenando le hizo suponer que había llegado mas tarde de lo esperado.

- Hola Ron - saludó al sentarse mientras atraía un plato hacia él y comenzaba a servirse, decidido a desquitar su furia con la comida, aunque el echo de que esta no se quejara lo hacia menos estimulante.

- No te vimos en el tren Harry, y ningún profesor a parte de McGonagall se ausentó en la mesa, lo que me hace suponer que no estuviste con ninguno hasta ahora ¿qué paso? ¿tuviste algún contratiempo que te hizo perder el tren?

- Algo así Hermione; surgió algo inesperado en casa y tuve que quedarme mas tiempo

Claro que nunca se imaginarían que ese algo inesperado fuese que había estado discutiendo todo el maldito día con el Dark Lord en persona. Maldito Tom!!! Siempre conseguía lo que quería. Tenia a todos haciendo su santa voluntad, incluso a él, y aquello lo encolerizaba. Con un bufido arrojó los cubiertos lejos de él y centró su atención en los ocupantes de su mesa. Y ahí estaba él, Neville, el-mugroso-chico-que-vivió, conversando animadamente con el sangre sucia de su amigo como si nada estuviera pasando, disfrutando de su fama y su gloria protegido por los muros de Hogwarts.

¿Qué era lo que esperaba Tom? Bastaba con que se lo pidiera y el mismo acabaría con el "salvador del mundo mágico" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, escapar luego sería pan comido. Pero no! Ahí entraba el maldito orgullo del hombre; EL tenia que humillarlo, EL tenia que hacerlo sufrir y EL, finalmente, tenia que matarlo. Mientras tanto él, Harry, tenia que aburrirse como un hongo en medio de Gryffindors incompetentes para mantenerlo informado. Si tan solo le hubiera permitido entrar en Slytherin, ahí por lo menos estaría rodeado de seguidores de la causa y se le daría el respeto que merecía como mortifago iniciado, ¡Pero no! ¡Porque tampoco entraba en sus planes!

- Oye Harry! - la voz de su miseria lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad - ¿Que tal tus vacaciones?

- Nada del otro mundo Nev, en casa como siempre

- ¿Qué tus padres nunca te sacan a dar una vuelta?

Padres, que lejana sonaba esa palabra. Jamás había conocido a su padres, sabia que ellos también estaban en casa de Tom pero los había visto nunca; desde siempre Tom había sido el único en su vida, si había alguien a quien debiera considerar su padre sería él. Sonrió. Que incestuoso sonaba aquello, ser amante de tu padre. Volviendo a su conversación con el chico se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía.

- Están demasiado ocupados Nev, no puedo exigirles nada, no sería justos para ello.

- Es cierto - intervino la castaña mientras lo miraba con orgullo - los padres siempre buscan lo mejor para uno, no es correcto importunarlos con caprichos sin motivo

- Pues lo único que yo se, es que si inoportuno a mi madre no vivo para contarla

- No hables así Ron! Tu mama también busca lo mejor para ti!!!

- Ya... pero no me vas a negar que es de temer!

Harry volteó molesto, sin duda era aquello lo que mas detestaba de volver a Hogwarts: mas que fingir amabilidad, mas que convivir con el idiota de Longbottom, mas que soportar a toda aquella sarta de inútiles que se hacían llamar profesores; escuchar cada día las peleas de aquellos dos Gryffindors, eso si era un maldito suplicio.

-.--.-

Amparado en las sombras de una de las frías mazmorras al fin el moreno pudo dedicarse a desahogar su furia. Colocando un efectivo hechizo silenciador selló el aula en que se encontraba y sin esperar un segundo mas se centró de lleno en destrozar todo lo que estaba a su paso. Pateando, golpeando y maldiciendo en poco tiempo la habitación quedó en añicos y el ojiverde mucho mas tranquilo. Le gustaba aquello, pero le gustaba mucho mas cuando lo que destrozaba podía quejarse y suplicar por ello. Con un suspiro se dejo caer junto a la pared mientras extraía una pequeña esfera de cristal de su bolsillo.

Ya era hora de su reporte y por mas que nada hubiera pasado a Tom le gustaba que lo hiciera a diario, así que murmurando unas simples palabras en parsel el pequeño pero efectivo comunicador comenzó a brillar. Como le gustaba aquella lengua, recordaba que desde su infancia le había instado a Tom para que se la enseñara, y si había algo en lo que Harry se parecía sobre manera a Tom, era en su insistencia, en su perseverancia para lograr sus metas. Con una pequeña dosis de magia negra seguida de unas tutorías intensas su objetivo había sido alcanzado, y nunca se imaginó lo efectivo que resultaría; en especial aquella oportunidad con el basilisco, fue sin duda memorable...aunque, frunció el ceño, como siempre solo había sido un observador.

Un leve vibrar en la esfera le indico que su llamada había sido aceptada, volviendo su vista a ella se encontró con el rostro frío y calculador del Dark Lord.

- que noticias me tienes Potter?

¿Potter? Sin duda debía estar con "visita"

- nada relevante Mi Lord, todo en perfecto orden; Longbottom llegó como siempre y... - se dedicó a dar una explicación de los echos en el tono mas profesional y sumiso que pudo, nadie debía de enterarse que "el mocoso traidor de Gryffindor" era en realidad la mano derecha del lord. Nadie.

-.--.-

**Y bueno! Ahí estuvo el primer capitulo! nn para mi desgracia el escenario que elegí sería muy difícil para utilizarlo en un Fic de un solo capitulo; asi que nuevamente estoy enredada con otro Fic mas sin haber terminado los anteriores (suspiro) todo sea por la causa.**

**Bueno, espero me digan que les parece y si vale la pena continuarlo o no**

**Chaito**

**Nynia**


	2. cap 2

****

Darkness

__

"El dulce placer de perderte en las tinieblas"

(Reto de La Orden de las Mortífgas)

****

Autora: Nynia

****

Clasificación: R (proximamente)

****

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

****

Advertencia: Este fic es Slash, si ya saben lo que es y no les grada en lo absoluto, pues no lo lean; si no saben lo que es, pues les advierto que es una relación chico/chico. Mentes susceptibles alejarse, ¿curiosidad? Te recomiendo saciarla n

****

N.A.: Bueno acá voy con la segunda parte del fic (que por cierto no alargaré demasiado), espero les guste y desde ya aclaro que no me voy a centrar mucho en la historia de Nev, digamos que si, el vivió la mayoría de cosas que le pasaron a Harry pero no exactamente de igual manera; por ejemplo el supo desde un principio que era el niño que vivió porque se crió con su abuela, ya que no pienso cambiar los parentescos entre nadie. Sirius sigue siendo el padrino de Harry, Remus y él fueron los mejores amigos del padre de este, todos piensan que los Potter están muertos, etc, etc, etc.

Ahora a responder la pregunta que muchos se han hecho ¿Cómo entonces Harry fue criado por Tom? Pues simple; cuando los Potter "murieron" ( ya todos saben que están en la mansión de Tom) y Harry fue enviado a vivir con sus tíos (como únicos familiares era de suponerse, mas aún ahora que Harry no tiene importancia alguna) Tom se hizo de algunas artimañas para hacerse con Harry (cof... cof... Imperius... cof... cof) ¿Por qué? Por que digan lo que digan el chico tiene grandes cualidades, de carácter y mágicas, teniendo los padres que tiene, y eso es algo que Tom estaba dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo.

Recordarán que en el primer cap Nevile hace alusión a los padres de Harry; pues bueno, gracias al Imperius del Lord los Dursley son considerados por todos como los "padres" del chico, ni que este fuera tan sociable y abierto como para decirles "nah, vivo con mis tíos porque mis padres desaparecieron hace años" por el está perfecto que consideren que tiene una familia normal. Solo los adultos y allegados a los Potter conocen la verdad, pero no dicen las cosas aduciendo que el chico las oculta por temor a ser considerado un pobre huérfano.

¿Cómo es que Dumbledore no se ha dado cuenta? Uno. Harry ya no tiene mayor importancia para él (maldito viejo manipulador) por lo que no está tan pendiente de su vida. Dos. Si no se dio cuenta del imperius que tuvo Bartimeus Crouch por todo ese tiempo, por que lo haría con unos muggles insignificantes tíos de un alumno mas (¿Deuda con James y Lili? Creo que el que Harry esté en Hogwarts la salda). Tres. Quedó en Gryffindor. ¿Alguna otra duda? XD

****

-.--.-

El día era brillante. El frío invernal de Diciembre ya se sentía en su plenitud, sin embargo los cálidos rayos solares había logrado hacerse paso entre la ancha capa de nubes tormentosas que habían cubierto el cielo hacia unos días. La brisa de la mañana era fresca y acompañada por el tenue resplandor que emitía la nieve al contacto con el sol hacían de aquel sábado, sin duda, unos de los mejores días que venían del año.

Repugnante.

No había cosa que Harry detestara mas que los días como aquellos. Transmitían tanta armonía, tanta paz, tanta.... alegría. Odiaba a los gryffindor aun más cuando estaban alegres, siempre sonriendo y bromeando, tan llenos de energía, llenado la sala común, los pasillos, los terrenos y toda la mugrosa escuela zumbando como mosquitos en el verano. Y sin duda, lo que mas detestaba era, que al estar tan llenos de energía, cierto par de Gryffindors también se encontraban mas ruidosos que de costumbre.

- Pero Hermione!!

- Nada de peros Roland Weasley!!! El lunes tenemos un examen MUY importante y tu ni has abierto un libro. No me parece correcto que salgas a Hogsmade a divertirte!!!

- Harry tampoco ha estudiado!!!

- A diferencia de ti! Harry siempre sacas buenas notas!!! - tras esta frase la castaña le dirigió una mirada indulgente y llena de aprobación mientras el seguía haciendo uso de todo su auto control para no matarlos en el acto.

- No eres mi madre sabias???!!!

- Oh!!! Con que esas tenemos!!! - el pelirrojo palideció - tengo que informarle a la Sra. Weasley para que tu te dignes a estudiar!!!

- No te atreverías!!! - La voz de Ron salió estrangulada

- Ponme a prueba.

- Pero... Harry!!! Ayúdame quieres???!!!!

El moreno suspiró ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas a él? No tenia tiempo como para estarlo perdiendo en insignificancias como las peleas sin sentido de ese par; los fines de semana en Hogsmade eran los únicos días en que podía volver al lado de Tom, volviendo a estar rodeado del respeto que merecía, y ahora tenía que estar ahí parado esperando a que la parejita se dignara ponerse de acuerdo. ¿Por qué los habría elegido justo a ellos entre TODOS los Gryffindor que habían en su curso???

**__**

"Mala suerte" pensó, mientras volteaba decidido hacia "su amigo"

- creo que Hermione tiene razón, ya estas suficientemente mal en pociones para que empeores tu promedio por un examen mal dado. No pongas esa cara, ya habrán otras salidas a Hogsmade en el año. Y si hubieras estudiado cuando se te dijo ahora no tendría que perderte esta, simplemente es tu culpa. - dijo con desgano para luego darse la vuelta y volver a emprender su camino hacia las puertas de la escuela.

Con un bufido el pelirrojo a su espalda volvió a subir las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor, mientras Hermione apuraba el paso para alcanzarlo. ¿Qué no podrían dejarlo solo nunca?

- a veces me da lastima - comenzó la chica al llegar a su lado - pero es por su bien

- mh..

- Piensas hacer algo en especial hoy Harry?

- La verdad... - una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al encontrar la excusa perfecta para librarse de la castaña durante toda la visita - si, quería comprar sus regalos de Navidad

- Oh bien, entonces supongo que nos veremos en la escuela.

****

-.--.-

Nuevamente el lugar de reunión era una de las salas de la Mansión Riddley, el lugar adornado finamente en tonos que iban desde los plateados mas brillante hasta el mas negro de los mármoles albergaba esta vez solo a dos figuras. El mismo hombre de mirada fría y severa que daba las ultimas instrucciones a uno de sus mas allegados colaboradores.

- bien, entonces Lucius, cuento contigo.

- Téngalo por seguro, Mi Lord - con una leve reverencia el mortífago abandonó la estancia con su andar elegante dejando al mago mas temido del mundo mágico nuevamente solo.

Tras unos instantes de observar las puertas en silencio se decidió por fin a abandonar el lugar. Silenciosamente, como si se deslizara en vez de andar sobre los fríos pisos color ébano dejó la estancia por un pasaje secreto que abrió en uno de los muros, siguiendo un camino que conocía a la perfección entre un intrincado laberinto de corredores, dejando poco a poco atrás la magnificencia característica del lugar, para adentrase más y más en pasillos lúgubres y húmedos. No había pasado por una sola escalera en su camino sin embargo parecía hallarse ahora varios metros bajo tierra, en unas de las mazmorras mas desoladoras que el mundo hubiera visto jamas.

El dolor, la agonía y la muerte llenaban el enrarecido aire de aquellas celdas, apagando los pasos de cualquiera que reuniera el suficiente valor para adentrarse en ellas con los lastimeros gemidos que parecían salir de los muros mismos. Con una sonrisa de diversión Tom se acercó a una de las puertas y tras susurrar unas palabras esta le dio pase.

- ¿Cómo se encuentras mis invitados? - pregunto con sorna al entrar, observando las temblorosas figuras encadenadas en la pared hacia años - ¿Gustan algo para estar mas cómodos? - continuó, disfrutando en grande de humillar a aquella pareja que hacia tiempo se había atrevido a despreciar su oferta de unírsele. Condenados ahora al mayor de los castigos por su afrenta, seguir con vida mientras veían como el alma de su hijo era corrompida más y más con cada día que pasaba.

- Maldita serpiente.... - el cuerpo del hombre se estremeció mientras alzaba la vista con un gran esfuerzo para enfrentar a su captor.

- Tan insolente como siempre Potter - la sonrisa del Lord se amplió aun más - ¿No has aprendido aun tu lección?

Con un leve movimiento de varita y unas palabras bien susurradas unos gritos desgarradores llenaron la celda mientras James Potter miraba a su esposa con desesperación. El dolor crispando las cansadas facciones de la mujer, sus verdes ojos llenándose de lagrimas de impotencia y frustración, de saber que su hijo había caído en las garras de la oscuridad y ella no era siquiera capaz de no mostrar dolor frente al monstruo causante de ello.

- Maldito! Suéltala!!!

- Ruega Potter, pide clemencia por ella y quizás me detenga - una sonora carcajada escapó de los finos labios del hombre, mientras su prisionero lo miraba lleno de furia.

- Eso jamas!!! - gritó

- Oh, entonces prefieres que ella siga sufriendo?

Los gritos de su esposa se hicieron mas fuertes causando que ya ni las cadenas impidieran que su cuerpo se convulsionara con espasmos de dolor, lastimando sus manos al tratar de librarse del aquel sufrimiento sin limites que llenaba todo su cuerpo y Tom reía aun con mas fuerza ante el espectáculo.

- LILI!!!!

- Ruega Potter

- DEJALA EN PAZ!!!!

- Ruega!

- Tom?

Los gritos de la mujer se apagaron abruptamente al igual que la risa del Lord. Sus ojos nuevamente se volvieron inexpresivos mientras se volvía encarar al joven que lo miraba expectante desde la puerta que en un descuido había olvidado cerrar.

- te dije que no podías bajar sin mi permiso - espetó con calma mientras observaba la delicada figura vestida aun con el uniforme de Gryffindor, sus ojos verdes mirándolo con decisión

- estaba buscándote - contestó el chico como si eso explicara todo y con lentitud se adentro mas en la celda observando con curiosidad al hombre y la mujer que lo miraban llenos de... ¿esperanza?

- Vete de aquí - la fría voz de Tom se oyó a sus espaldas, estaba molesto, podía sentirlo, pero ya después se encargaría de ello.

- Son ellos ¿verdad? - preguntó sin mirarlo, aun dedicado a observar de lleno el rostro del hombre tan parecido a él - mis padres.... - susurró

Un sollozo ahogado escapó de los labios de la mujer que dejó caer la cabeza abatida por el esfuerzo de tenerse en pie, mientras los ojos de su esposo se llenaban de lagrimas

¿Llanto? ¿Por él? Su rostro se ensombreció. Solo los débiles dejaban que el llanto fluyera por su alma, sin embargo aquel llanto era distinto, no expresa dolor ni miedo, sino que mas bien era acompañado por una sonrisa.

- Harry.... - susurró su padre mientras hacia ademán de acercarse a él, siendo impedido por las cadena que rodeaban sus muñecas - ....hijo....

- Siempre supe que estaban aquí - habló con calma el ojiverde, pero sin dirigirse a su padres sino al silencioso hombre a su espaldas - ¿porqué no me dijiste que eran prisioneros?

- No era relevante

- ¿No era relevante? - repitió como analizando cada palabra para luego gritar lleno de furia - ¡Maldición Tom!!! ¡Ni para esto confías en mi???!!!

Lili Potter se estremeció al notar la frialdad con que su hijo hablaba del echo de que su padres estuvieran encerrados y medio muertos en unas frías mazmorras, no era posible que no le importaran, si se estaba enfrentando al Lord Oscuro en aquellos momento era porque aun se preocupaba por ellos, por que no aprobaba que... que él los mantuviera en esas condiciones ¿cierto? Con desesperación volvió su rostro hacia su esposo en una muda suplica, rogándole con la mirada que le asegurar que aun había esperanza, que aun no habían perdido a su pequeño.

- Los quiero - se volvió a escuchar la voz del joven

- A que te refieres?

- Que los quiero, quiero que sean míos, dámelos Tom

Una sonrisa llena de maldad se formó en el rostro de Harry mientras observaba a sus padres, a sus verdaderos padres, como si se trataran de simples objetos; codiciando el echo de poder tener poder sobre ellos, sobre sus vidas. Ah... aquello era perfecto, iba a tener a sus padres solo para él, a su disposición cuando quisiera, potestad absoluta sobre la vida de aquellos quienes le dieron la suya.

- No

La simple palabra dicha a sus espaldas congeló su mirada, mientras James y Lili se encontraban demasiado consternados como para decir palabra alguna. Ese no era su hijo, era un demonio sediento de poder, con una mirada llena de odio y rencor, cuya presencia helaba la sangre y presagiaba la muerte; ya no era mas Harry, el inocente niño que había criado por uno año, el cual les llamaba con una sonrisa papá y mamá, buscando por sobre todo la protección de sus brazos. ¿Qué lo había cambiado tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que aquella inocencia hubiera sido borrada hasta no quedar rastro de ella, de que en algún momento había estado ahí?

- y ya es hora de que salgamos de aquí León

****

-.--.-

- por que no me los obsequiaste???!!!!

Harry había esperado hasta llegar a las habitaciones de su tutor para poder expresar al fin su furia.

Con un suspiro Tom se sentó en el amplio lecho cubierto de sabanas de fina seda negra mientras observaba a su furioso pupilo dar vueltas por toda la habitación como un gato enjaulado. La petición lo había sorprendido, y por que no, desconcertado. En un principio pensó que Harry le recriminaría el estado de sus progenitores, o el echo de habérselo ocultado, pero nunca esperó que con aquella frialdad tan característica en él se los pidiera como un regalo, como si para el no valieran nada. Sonrió. Pero claro, por eso su pequeño era perfecto, por que no dependía de nadie, solo le quería, servía y era fiel a él y a nadie mas. Por el era capaz de matar sin piedad, de torturar y de incluso vivir una agonía día a día entre los incompetentes Gryffindors de Dumbledore.

- Ya deja de dar tantas vueltas pequeño, y ven a mi lado

- Ni hablar!!!

- No estés enfadado Harry - ronroneó mientras se acercaba al joven con lentitud y lo tomaba por la cintura - además... ¿para que los quieres? - súbitamente endureció sus facciones mientras lo oprimía con violencia - ¿acaso significan algo para ti?

Una pequeña mueca de dolor se adueñó del rostro del moreno por el agarre del hombre, pero no mostró debilidad alguna, mantuvo la mirada firme mientras poco a poco la expresión de Tom se iba serenando, hasta que una sonrisa volvió a adornar sus labios.

- bien, que así sea - acepto antes de besar con lentitud los labios del chico - son tuyos entonces, pero no podrás sacarlo de la mansión

- y porque habría de hacerlo? - preguntó sonriendo con sensualidad, rozándose sinuosamente contra el cuerpo del hombre

- solo ten cuidado con lo que hagas con ellos león

- no me digas así!!!

No le quedo mas tiempo para reclamar porque nuevamente sus labios fueron tomados por Tom, esta vez de una forma mas brusca y pasional que fue contestada de lleno por el joven entre sus brazos. Solo le quedaban un par de horas de la visita a Hogsmade, y pensaba aprovecharlas.

****

-.--.-

- Harry! Vaya, al fin te encuentro.

Hacia unos minutos que el ojiverde había vuelto a trasplanar hacia Hogsmade y ya tenia que soportar nuevamente la compañía indeseada. ¡Pero que compañía!!! Neville Longbottom en persona. Con una media sonrisa volvió el rostro hacia el chico que lo llamaba desde la tienda de dulces.

- Hola Nev - saludó - ¿sucede algo?

- Ron te nada buscando como loco - contestó el rubio mientras le tendía una rana de chocolate

- No Nev, gracias - declinó de la oferta mientras pensaba en el pelirrojo con fastidio - pero Ron se iba a quedar en la escuela estudiando

- Oh bueno - una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en el rostro del chico de oro - me lo encontré en la sala común antes de venir ¿sabes? pobre, se notaba tan abatido que lo convencí para que me acompañara

Harry quiso asesinar a Neville en aquellos precisos momentos; todo lo que le había costado deshacerse de ambos Gryffindors incompetentes para que justo él se encargara de arruinar aun mas su vida. Preso de la furia no pudo contenerse mas, no iba a matarlo ahí mismo, habían demasiado testigos, pero no se iba a quedar callado. Ya no.

- oh! Que bueno de tu parte Nev - habló con el tono de voz mas venenoso que poseía y sin preocuparse de bajar el volumen de esta - estoy seguro que Ron te lo agradecerá mucho cuando suspenda el curso de pociones gracias a tu ayuda.

Neville hizo ademan de protestar, pero Harry lo paró en seco.

- No! Ahora es cuando me va a escuchar.

Un gran circulo de curiosos se formó junto a ellos al ver la forma en que un Gryffindor trataba a su compañero de casa, y mas aun a Neville Longbottom. Entre ellos sus "inseparables amigos".

- Harry - susurró Hermione nerviosa - ¿qué haces?

Sin embargo la ignoró. Ya estaba harto del maldito gryffindor engreído causante de TODOS y absolutamente todos su problemas.

- Tu podrás tener todo el beneplácito de Dumbledore a tu favor, pero el echo de que tu escapes de todas la detenciones por faltarte las normas y luego seas premiado por ellas no significa que a todos les pase lo mismo. Si Ron se iba a quedarse en Hogwarts hoy era porque TENIA que estudiar ya que él, no como tu, no tiene a media comunidad mágica besándole el trasero. Así que hazle un favor al resto y deja de intervenir en lo que no te incumbe! Por que lo único que haces es perjudicar a los demás con tu malditos aires de grandeza!!!

El silencio era sepulcral, todos esperaban expectantes la reacción del salvador del mundo mágico; todos querían saber como enfrentaría la ofensa a la que era sometido por uno de sus compañeros, por uno de sus amigos. Que contestaría a todo aquello?

Lo que nadie se esperó fue que las palabras no fueran usadas sino que un puño directo y conciso fuera a dar en el rostro de Potter.

****

-.--.-

****

Bien!!! Ahí se los dejo!!!! Y??? Que les pareció???? Vaya! A mi ya me esta gustando mucho escribir a un Harry como este!!! Ta' bien lindo y agresivo!! ¿No les parece? (Nynia da saltitos)

Bien, solo espero que les guste como va la cosa ( y al amo sobre todo), como dije en un principio no pienso alargar mucho la historia (aunque ahora lo estoy dudando) pero eso ya se sabrá con el tiempo ¿no? Y claro que si ustedes me dan ánimos para continuarla, la cosa iría para bien XD

Chaito! Hasta la próxima!!!

Nynia


End file.
